My Best Friend
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: AkuRokustuffs pwp Because Roxas was still Roxas after joining with Sora, and Axel was still his best friend.


A/N: I don't know what inspired this but yeah... Anywayz, I don't want to support just certain couples in Kingdom Hearts for some reason. Like I'll believe that Riku and Sora make a good couple while not denying that Sora and Kairi go together. So it may seem like there's something there but I'll never out right say it unless I'm writing for that couple on purpose. It could be just friendship, it could be more, that's your choice.

* * *

My Best Friend  
by Moonlit Eyes

It was strange, Roxas decided. Or maybe that was the wrong word for it, but was there really one good word to describe how he felt? He was whole again, complete with emotions and all. Yet even though he was 'once again Sora,' he still felt like something was keeping him separate as Roxas.

Wait. That didn't make much sense. Let's start over.

When Roxas rejoined with Sora to become whole, he had expectations. For one, he wouldn't be a Nobody anymore, he would be a complete person. For another, he would have memories of who he was. The latter was true, of course. Roxas remembers exactly who he was and how that came to be. He remembers growing up on Destiny Islands. Spending the days before the Keyblade going to school and rowing his boat to the 'play island' afterwards. He remembers that Selphie was the most fun to make up games with when they were bored in class. He remembers that Wakka and Tidus were the best people to play Blitzball with. He remembers that Kairi was a special person to him, though they (Sora and Roxas, that is) still couldn't figure out what that meant to them. He also remembers that Riku was his best friend, rival, and childhood idol that, combined, helped to create a bond with the older boy that proved to stand through even the roughest emotional weather.

That's where things get confusing. Where Roxas starts wondering if he'll ever become completely one with Sora again.

When Roxas was created, he had no memories. Organization quickly recruited him after finding out his power and used his clean slate as an advantage. He could use the Keyblade, though no one knew why. All they knew was that the young blond was powerful and had no attachments to his former life. A ghost that haunted the world without remembering the joys and pains of being alive. It was because of this he became so drastically different from Sora, creating a personality that was his own. When he found out about a boy named Sora, he knew that was his key to finding out who he once was. Later he would realize this curiosity was something that he'd somehow kept from Sora, but that's beside the point. The point is he began to search to find out more about Sora and how he was connected to him.

Which leads us back to Riku.

When Roxas began searching for Sora, it really upset Axel (though the red head would never admit the fact). Axel was his best friend in the Organization. Axel was the only one who went out of his way to get some sort of reaction from Roxas. Roxas was the only one who would put up with Axel's personality and persistence. Somehow that had formed a friendship that seemed somehow impossible for two nobodies to possess. Sora didn't remember Axel like Roxas did. The only thing Sora remembered of Axel was his questionable motives and surprising bravery in his end (a memory that Sora shared without realizing it and saddened Roxas greatly). Axel was Roxas' best friend. The one person that made him feel like he had a heart before finding Sora. So it bothered him that he had such a bond that he couldn't replace... or even share with Sora. He was still, in his own way, Sora's Nobody name Roxas. That's what was strange to Roxas.

His first expectation was that he'd no longer be a Nobody anymore. He wanted to be whole, entirely one with Sora like they once were, but it seemed impossible. Riku was Sora's best friend. They would do anything for each other, and they've proven time and time again. But Riku wasn't Roxas' best friend. Roxas' best friend was the man whose personality matched the fire he so loved to wield. His best friend was the one who'd gone out of his way to make sure that he stayed Roxas in order to keep himself from being alone again, only to give that up by helping Sora and assist in granting Roxas' wish to meet the other Keyblade master. Roxas' best friend was Axel, just like he was Axel's best friend.

Sora was Sora. Roxas was Roxas. Though it bothered him because it was strange, weird, odd, whatever, maybe he could begin to live with it someday. Roxas had too much to him to absolutely form with Sora again, but he was starting to believe that the price to make that completion to happen was too great.

Because Axel was Roxas' best friend, and he'd never give that up just like he'd never get tired saying it. In the words of Axel, never forget it, got it memorized?

--

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up!" A voice called from next to him. Sora sat up with a start while blinking sky blue eyes furiously.

"What?" The wild haired teen said lazily as he stretched out slowly and looked next to him. His gaze found the ice blue eyes of Riku. "Oh, must have fallen asleep again." He grinned and wiped the last of sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I could tell." Riku chuckled and leaned back into the sand. "What did you dream about?"

"Roxas. He was remembering, I think." Sora titled his head in thought. His eyes were looking out toward his home island.

"But he's you, right? So you were remembering," the blond said softly, watching the younger boy for his reaction.

"He's me, but...well... it's weird." Sky blue eyes scrunched in thought. "I don't know how to explain it. We're the same person but... Sora is Sora and Roxas is Roxas still, somehow. We have our own thoughts and when I'm asleep I can kinda hear his. His thoughts are kinda scrambled and don't always make sense. They confuse me. I mean, we think alike, but there's still...umm..." A pale hand ruffled his head playfully before Sora batted it away with a pout.

"Don't think about it too hard. You'll break your head." Riku laughed at the expression on his friend's face before it changed.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"You're _my_ best friend."

Riku looked at Sora with amusement. "Yeah, I know. You're my best friend too, but can I ask what brought that on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just wanted to make sure you knew that." Sora leaned back into the sand with a nostalgic grin on his face. "Got it memorized?"

THE END

* * *

I lurves Axel... I want him to be in KH3 _somehow_ (cause you KNOW there's gonna be one)! 


End file.
